


Day 12: Making Out

by MajestyTime



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (Asheiji) [12]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aprons, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, New York City, Romance, Sexy, Sexy Times, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Ash and Eiji enjoy each other's company...





	Day 12: Making Out

Eiji hums as he ties his apron from behind. Today he was wearing a yellow frilly apron that his mom had bought for him a long time ago, when he was first learning how to cook. A small, cute red and white hen was plastered onto the bottom corner of his apron. The feel of the light cloth pressing against him and the ease in Eiji's movements as he tied his apron brought back fond memories of cooking with his family. He was quite young when he started learning, and when he first put on this apron, it was much too big for him, and he struggled to tie the strings. It was strange to think that now Eiji was thousands of miles away from his family. Eiji wondered if his family still cooked together even with his absence. Eiji liked to think his parents and his younger sister still cooked and smiled together despite the fact that Eiji had overstayed his time in New York City.

Eiji shook his head and pushed those thoughts away. Now was not the time to get homesick. Eiji was in New York City, and he was with Ash, and they both had targets on their back. All that mattered was that his family was safe in Japan, and that Eiji was here with Ash. Nothing could ever make Eiji regret coming to New York City. Eiji hoped for Ash to meet his family someday.

Ash wasn't home right now. Every night, Eiji made dinner for two, and if Ash didn't come home before midnight, Eiji would put the leftovers in the fridge. It always felt wrong to make a meal just for himself because Eiji had grown up making meals for a family, and so, making dinner for him and Ash—even if Ash never joined him—brought a warmth to Eiji's heart that helped him cope with the loneliness of being holed up in their apartment all the time.

Eiji hummed softly to himself as he took out the pots, pans, and ingredients. He swings his hips to a soundless tune as he pours a little bit of olive oil onto the pan and starts to cook. It takes him a while to finish cooking, but eventually, Eiji plates up two servings of a delicious meal.

Just then, the door unlocks and Ash steps into the apartment. He closes the door behind him and smirks at the aroma that hits him.

"What's this?" Ash asks, sauntering over to Eiji who was turning of the stove. He holds Eiji by the hips and pulls him close, making Eiji giggle.

"Somebody's in a good mood," Eiji says, placing the palms of his hands on Ash's chest. Ash leans in closer and brushes his lips against Eiji's. Eiji presses his lips against Ash's, his lips moving in sync with Ash's. Eiji's hands roam upwards, holding Ash's cheeks. Eiji pushes his tongue into Ash's mouth, feeling the warmth of Ash's tongue against his. Their tongues twist around each other, swirling around in a intoxicating dance. Eiji moans as Ash pushes against him harder, making Eiji lean against the kitchen counter.

They break apart for a moment for some air before reconnecting their lips, their tongues tasting each other with increased fervor.

Ash runs his fingers through Eiji's inky black locks as Eiji grips the back of Ash's t-shirt, tugging at the cloth. Eiji lets out a whimper as Ash breaks away from him to pepper kisses onto Eiji's exposed neck. Ash bites down and sucks at one part of Eiji's neck, making Eiji gasp and groan softly, his nails digging at Eiji's back. Ash lets go of the spot he was biting down on and drags his tongue up Eiji's neck as his hands reaches around and unties the string of Eiji's apron before sliding his hands underneath Eiji's shirt...

"A-Ash, wait," Eiji stammers, gently pushing at Ash's arms. Ash stops immediately, pulling his hands out from underneath Eiji's shirt and resting them on Eiji's hips. Ash stares at Eiji, his jade eyes serious and steady. Ash studies Eiji's expression. His wide, surprised brown eyes, his flushed cheeks, his pink and swollen lips; it all makes Ash's stomach swirl with sparks and heat.

A sheepish smile breaks out on Eiji's lips as his next words tumble from them. "Shouldn't we eat dinner first?"

Ash chuckles at the sudden shift in mood. "Sure."

Ash leans in and bites the top of Eiji's ear, making Eiji inhale sharply and dig his nails into Ash's back. Ash speaks quietly into his ears, his voice deep and rough. His words make Eiji flush and bite his lip, sending electricity through his whole body.

"But this isn't over yet."

**Author's Note:**

> ...this was awkward to write...


End file.
